Jin Kurosaki
Suzaku High School Student Council |previous affiliation= |occupation= Student Vice-President of the Student Council Witch |previous occupation= |club= |previous club= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Student Council Office |status= Active |relatives= |ability= Time Travel |previous ability= |affected spell= Amnesia |manga debut= Chapter 92 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }}Jin Kurosaki (黒崎 仁 Kurosaki Jin) is one of the two current Student Council Vice-Presidents, the other being Midori Arisugawa. He later became the Witch of Time Travel, of Rui's set. Appearance Compared to other male characters, Jin is notably tall and is around Toranosuke's height. Jin has short black hair with spike on the side and the back. Most of his outfits and even school uniform consist of a hoodie. In the past he has another hairstyle similar to Haruma and used to wear glass. Personality At first, Jin is shown to have a cool and mysterious attitude, making him one of the most popular guys among the girls in the school. He is also shown to be insensitive toward everything and doesn't treat anyone with respect or different from each others. However, it is later revealed that most of these personalities are facade that he crafted to hide his insecurity, self-doubt, and loneliness. Because of his awkwardness, Jin never made any friends throughout the year before he became the member of the council, something that greatly plagued his life. Jin is also shown to have a crush on Toranosuke and doesn't show any interest in the girls that swoon over him, which implied that he may be homosexual. He also has a distrusting nature, not easily opening his heart to anyone but Toranosuke, and later, Midori and Ryu. Jin also has positive traits: he is both loyal and hardworking. Similar to Midori, he shows some understanding in the witch power although to a lesser degree than her. His hardworking is also emphasize when he tries to bring up countermeasure against the Shogi Club and his successful search of the crucial information about the witches. Even though he shows jealousy toward anyone who becomes involved with Toranosuke, over time, he is willing to open his heart, befriend and trust them as seen with Ryu. On side note, Jin is shown to take care of his appearance: always try to bring hair dryer and beauty product on a trip, as well as having masochistic tendency with him preferring to be "controlled" than to "control" when suggested by Midori to use his power to take "control" of Toranosuke. Plot Student Council Formation Arc After the Student Council gains a new president, he sends an application to become a vice-president. He was later selected to be one of the top five candidates.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 9-10 Later after school, he was called to wait by the Interview Room, writing his answers on a questionnaire. After finishing, he gives it to Ryu, calling him an errand boy. As he sits again, he states that he was spacing out, which angers him. As Ryu asks what he had said, Jin insults him that he can't hear well, making him more useless. He continues to sit in his seat in silence, as the others start chattering.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 11-15 During his interview he acts as his usual self, being described as a rebellious punk Nene and Shinichi.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 92, Page 16 After gathering information on Kotori. Ryu explains to Jin and Midori the reason why they were asked to do so. He notes that because she carries around a doll, she is considered weird and interesting and that she is popular with some boys, being small and cute. He adds that she is more liked than Ryu, angering him. He argues with Ryu, on how they still don't know Kotori's power. He is then irritated by Ryu's reaction towards the doll Toranosuke sent him. After Kotori finds them he and Midori runs away.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 14-16 Seven New Witches Arc Winter Break Arc Second Witch War Arc After Shinichi had finished his speech, Jin suggest that they should get the witches to help. However after Shinichi declines to do this, he complains that he can't use his powers to help.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 147, Page 4 Later during the voting, he gets his memories of Nene's speech erased by Ushio, forgetting both him and Ryu.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Page 15 Stolen Notes Arc The next day in the office, Jin and Midori ask Shinichi on what to do about the witches causing havoc. He listens as Midori gives her report, and as Shinichi shouts at Nene about his position.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 15-17 A couple of days later, Jin is surprised to see Shinichi bring Ryu to the Student Council Office, which he question his decision. As he, Midori and Nene are told to leave the room by Shinichi, he states that he thought Shinichi was bringing Toranosuke.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 2-3 Abilities Time Travel (相手の過去に関われる Aite no Kako ni Kakawareru): Jin can travel to the past of the person he kisses. How far in the past that he can travel appears to be when the last time that the person was unhappy/discontent. He must kiss that person again while in the past to return back to the present. While in the past, his body in the present stays motionless before he returns. How long he stays in the past doesn't seem to affect him in the present as he took hours in the past, while he only stayed motionless for several minutes.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 123, Pages Appearances in Other Media ]] OVAs Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! During the Performance Contest, Jin appears wearing a blue hoodie with "I ♥ Miyamura" printed on it, dancing alongside Rin Sasaki in the audience during the Supernatural Studies Club's performance.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo OVA: Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Relationship Toranosuke Miyamura Kurosaki appears to have a strong admiration for Miyamura and has shown signs of jealousy when Miyamura shows any sort of affection towards Yamada. It is even strongly hinted that Kurosaki has a crush on him. Trivia *During his first year, his student number is #000263.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 92, Page 10 *Jin placed 15th with Mikoto, Kotori and Haruma on the character popularity poll in 2016. Titles Reference Navigation Category:Male Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Student Council Category:Second-Year Students Category:Witches Category:Vice-Presidents Category:Article stubs